Pocky Day
by PerkyGot
Summary: It has been five months since Juvia confessed to Gray after the Grand Magic Games, but he still treats her the same. So Mirajane helps Juvia by giving her... pocky?


Today was November 11. Juvia was standing a few inches away from Gray, who was sitting with Natsu, Lucy, and Erza, and was holding pocky in her hands. Today was pocky day. She had only heard this from Mirajane yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Juvia was sitting in one of the bar seats, looking at Gray. He was talking with Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman. Though the conversation may have turned into fighting since she could hear yelling and swearing. Mirajane came out of the storage room with a barrel of liquor and set it down before tapping on Juvia's shoulder._

"_Hey Juvia! How's it going?"_

"_Mira-san."_

"_Looking at Gray again?" She said with a smile as Juvia blushed but she nodded. "Just tell him how you feel so you can get over it."_

"_Juvia did."_

"_You did?"_

"_Yes. Right after the Grand Magic Games. He said that he does like Juvia back, but he told me to wait for him. But it has been five months and he still treats Juvia like nakama..."_

"_Well don't worry! I know a way to solve this tension." Mirajane went a drawer which was full of food. She took out a pocky box out and gave it to Juvia. "Here."_

"_What is this?" Juvia observes the box._

"_Pocky. Tomorrow is November 11__th__, which is also the day celebrating pocky. Try playing a pocky game with him." Mirajane gave a wink as Juvia gave a confused look._

"_Pocky game...?"_

"_You know like one person grabs the side of the pocky with the mouth and the other person grabs the other side of the pocky with their mouth. Then you try to see who gets in the middle but you also end up kissing." Juvia beamed when she heard 'kissing'._

"_S-So Juvia will kiss Gray-sama...?" She said excitedly._

"_Yeah. You seem very determined to kiss Gray. Good luck Juvia!"_

"_Thank you Mira-san!"_

_End of Flashback_

Juvia was nervous now. How was she going to get the two of them alone? She could invite him to her room, but how will she say it? Juvia shook her head quickly, telling herself to just stick with it, and walked over to Team Natsu sitting at the table. "Um... Gray-sama..." Gray turned to Juvia.

"Juvia? What is it?"

"Um... can... can you come to Juvia's room...? She wants to talk to you..." She said with a slight blush but she didn't notice that Gray was blushing himself.

"O-Okay..." Juvia beamed and dragged him away quickly from the group leaving them confused but getting the situation wrong.

"Why would Juvia just suddenly invite Gray in her room?" Lucy asked as Erza grinned.

"Probably settling their situation on their hands." She smiled as Lucy blushed and Natsu gave a questioning look. Erza was the only one who knew about this whole Gray and Juvia thing, beside Mirajane.

"What situation?"

Gray and Juvia were in Juvia's room. He was amazed how it looked all fancy and neat. "Wow Juvia. You have a neat looking place." Juvia smiled at him.

'_Gray-sama praised Juvia! Juvia must get a kiss from Gray-sama!'_

"Um Gray-sama... would you like to play a game?"

"Game? That's why I'm here?" He said irritated.

"Um..." Juvia took out the box of pocky. "Pocky game?" Juvia could see Gray's face turning into a shade of red she has never seen before.

"Wa-Wait...you want to do a pocky game?!" Juvia could tell that Gray knows about the pocky game. Juvia took out a pocky and put her mouth on the chocolate side. She was blushing. Her heart was beating fast as usual. Her forehead was sweating. How nerve wrecking can this get? She walked towards him, causing him to back away onto the door. As she got close to him, her eyes were very innocent, making him gulp and took a deep breath. He could see she wanted this. She wanted this so bad. And so did Gray. "Ju-Juvia..." The look in Juvia's eyes were misunderstood.

"Does Gray-sama not want to do this?" She asked taking the pocky out of her mouth. She sounded disappointed.

"That's not it... it's just..."

"You would rather do it with someone else?" Juvia fumed to the fact that the person would be Lucy. Gray shook his head.

"Are you doing this because of what you told me during the Grand Magic Games?" How did he remember? It was like five months ago that she told him. "Answer me." Juvia sighed and gave in.

"I was waiting for Gray-sama. Juvia is growing impatient, and that's not good. It already has been five months. You still haven't treated me different. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry that I made you do this Gray-sama." She told as she walked away from him and sat on the bed. Gray went and sat next to her.

"Don't be. It's my fault. I'm the one who actually forgot about it until now. I didn't know I kept you waiting." He told as he played with her hair. "I just never been in a relationship before and you're the first girl I ever liked." Just hearing that was music to Juvia's ears.

"Really?" Juvia's voice was soft. He smiled and patted her head.

"C'mon would I lie to my nakama?" He chuckled as Juvia laughed along. "Here." He took a pocky out from the box. Juvia turned her face and opened her mouth to speak but closed it as soon as he put the pocky in her mouth. "Let's play." He grabbed the other side with his mouth. Juvia started to bite as well as Gray. When they were almost done, Juvia took the last bite and her lips were pressed against Gray's. Gray adjusted his position by lifting Juvia up from her waist and put her down on his lap, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. He then ran his tongue upon her lip, causing her to gasp and let his tongue in. He tongue found the pocky bits and he pulled away a little to chew and swallow them. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she was silenced with Gray's lips and tongue. Juvia moaned into the kiss as she could feel his tongue winning in their battle. He sucked on her tongue as he could taste the chocolate from the pocky. They break apart and they were breathing heavily.

"Gray-sama..." She said between her breaths.

"Juvia..." He put his hands on her cheeks and gave a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you." Juvia finally heard it. Those were the words she wanted to hear from his lips. She could just cry in tears of joy.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "He took another pocky and smirked.

"You wanna go for another round?" Juvia smiles and nodded.

"Yes please!"

A/N: I got this idea from the mentioning of pocky day. Those pocky games are so cute! Please review!


End file.
